Move Me
by kirathaune
Summary: Goku has to care for a paralyzed Sanzo, and Sanzo doesn't care for it. Not one little bit.


This was written for the Saiyuki Kink meme last September, and was my first fanfic! The prompt was "I'm just a doll."

Disclaimer: Tch. I wished I owned them. You'd all be invited over if I did.

~.~

"Is Sanzo gonna be okay, Hakkai?" Goku stuck his head around the healer's shoulder to sneak a worried look at the still figure in the room's lone bed.

Hakkai glanced back at the now sleeping monk. "Ah, Goku, I think he will be fine. It appears the poison the demon attacked him with was meant to paralyze him, not kill him – not unlike what a spider does. He's breathing normally, and is now able to speak and move his head. We must simply wait for the rest of it to wear off." His arm shot out to prevent the younger man from entering the room. "Let him rest, Goku. You can take him his dinner later."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, Sanzo. I brought ya some dinner." Goku stepped inside the monk's room and set a tray of food on the table. A golden head turned towards him. The rest of Sanzo's body remained motionless beneath the covers, clad in drawstring pants and one of Hakkai's sleep shirts. "There's rice with some chicken mixed in, green tea, an' I even got some fresh cherries for dessert. I pitted the cherries ahead of time an' I let the tea cool down a little so it would be easier for ya to drink."

There was a loud huff from the bed. "Great. This is just fucking great. I suppose you have to feed me like a goddamned invalid." Sanzo's head turned back to stare at the ceiling. Goku didn't want to point out that, at this moment, Sanzo _was_ an invalid. "You spill any of this shit on me, monkey, and I will fucking kill you."

Goku brought the tray over to the nightstand. "It's okay, Sanzo. I know this whole thing really sucks, but it's just me here an' I'll be careful. Lemme sit ya up so you can eat somethin'." He lifted the monk up to a sitting position, arranged some pillows behind him, and then scooted Sanzo back so he was propped up against the headboard. Goku reached for the rice bowl and sat down on the bed next to the scowling monk. "Hunh. You must be hungry, Sanzo – you're not bitchin' about this nearly as much as I figured ya would!"

"Tch. Just get on with it, smartass."

After a few awkward minutes, Goku perfected his Sanzo-feeding technique. Sanzo was difficult, refusing to just open his mouth for the next bite ("I'm not a goddamned baby bird"), but the boy noticed that the monk's lips would part slightly when he wanted more. And the violet eyes would slide over to the cup when he was ready for some tea. Goku didn't mind this method one bit. After all, it gave him an unprecedented opportunity to stare at that beautiful, grumpy face as much as he wanted – with no risk of getting yelled at or hit with the fan.

When Sanzo pronounced himself done with the rice, Goku moved on to the cherries. The fruit was not cooperating with the spoon, however, and after two dropped cherries and the curses that followed, he gave up and just fed Sanzo the fruit with his fingers.

Within less than a minute Goku realized he had made a grave mistake. Each time Sanzo accepted a cherry, his lips lightly brushed Goku's fingers and the sensations this innocent action provoked were starting to drive the teen to distraction. Goku tried to keep his breathing under control as he fed Sanzo another cherry. The feel of the monk's lips on his fingers was intoxicating, and it took all his effort to keep his thumb from caressing that cherry-stained mouth… licking the juice off… letting his tongue dive in for more…

_Guh._

This was definitely a Bad Idea. Goku shot off the bed, grabbed the tray and headed for the table, looking anywhere but at Sanzo. "I…uh… I-I guess you're all done now!" he stammered, slamming the tray down. Trembling hands held onto the edge of the table. _Shitshitshitshit_. He had to calm down.

There was a grunt behind him. "Oi, you stupid monkey! Get over here and move me back up. NOW." Goku turned, and was horrified to see that in his hurry to get off the bed he had unbalanced Sanzo and the monk's torso was slumped over sideways onto the mattress. Sanzo's hair had fallen in front of his face, and Goku was glad of it - he absolutely did NOT want to see the expression beneath that hair right now.

"Oh shit! Sanzo! 'M sorry!" Goku's discomfort was forgotten in an instant as he ran over to help the monk. He got Sanzo righted, then brushed golden hair out of dangerously bright violet eyes. "Idiot," the monk growled. "What was that all about? Why'd you jump up like that? And what are you staring at?" Goku looked away quickly - there were still traces of cherry juice on those frowning lips. "I-It was nothing, Sanzo. 'M sorry I made ya fall over." He sat back down on the bed, next to Sanzo.

"Ow! Watch my hands, dumbass! You just sat on me!"

"Sorry!" Goku shifted, and pulled Sanzo's arms out from under the covers. What should he do with the monk's arms? He lowered them to lie straight on Sanzo's lap. Hmmm. That looked funny. Then he moved them so they were crossed at the monk's abdomen. Oh no, not that way – it just made Sanzo look cranky and pissed off. Well, Sanzo _was_ all cranky and pissed off right now, but crossed arms just made it worse. He decided to go with putting one arm at Sanzo's side and letting the closest arm rest across the monk's waist. Much better.

Sanzo huffed and glared at him. "Knock it off. Do you think I'm just your fucking doll, for you to pose? I'm not your toy."

For a long moment Goku looked at the hand that he was holding. The hand that had reached out to him so many years ago. The hand that smacked him upside the head and punished him with the paper fan. The hand that could be incredibly gentle when long fingers ruffled his hair. A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as he realized that he really had nothing to lose. Why was he afraid of what he felt? Who cared about pride when he had come close to losing what was most precious to him?

He sighed. "No, you're my Sanzo." Goku lifted that limp, pale hand and held the palm against his cheek, nuzzling against callused skin. He breathed in, smelling stale cigarette smoke and gunpowder.

"What the fuck are you doing, monkey?"

Goku was thoughtful, still holding the monk's hand against his face. "Somethin' I've wanted to do for a long time. You scared me yesterday, Sanzo… I thought I was gonna lose you. The way you were just lyin' there…"

"Tch. I'm not that easy to get rid of, moron. Let go of my fucking hand."

Goku ignored him, turning his face enough to press a kiss into Sanzo's palm. He heard the monk's choked-off gasp and smiled. His lips lingered for a few more kisses, and with the last kiss he tasted the now sweaty skin with his tongue. Again Sanzo's breath hitched. "Nah, I don't think so," he murmured. "I kinda think you like this." His tongue traced Sanzo's lifeline. He noted with some satisfaction that it was a long lifeline.

"I do not, you little shit. Stop it right now." The words were sharp, but the voice uttering them was suddenly husky.

Goku smirked. "Liar." He raised his head to look at Sanzo. "Your eyes are all dark an' you're breathin' funny." Lips kissed callused fingers. "Your cheeks are getting' red." Teeth nipped at rough fingertips. "An' I can hear your heart beatin' real fast." He placed the monk's motionless palm against his chest, where his own heart was beating a furious tattoo. "Just like mine," Goku whispered, and leaned forward to cover Sanzo's mouth with his own.

Goku felt more than heard the half-strangled noise the monk made when their lips met. Sanzo's lips were warm and surprisingly soft, and Goku let a moan escape his throat as he tasted the cherry juice that had tempted him only minutes earlier. Oh, he wanted to taste more! Goku ran his tongue across the monk's lower lip as he chased down the last traces of the fruit. This time the noise that filled his mouth wasn't strangled, but was a deep groan, and he felt Sanzo's lips part under his. Goku figured what worked for feeding Sanzo worked for kissing him, and took the cue accordingly.

He slid his tongue into the monk's mouth, exploring and tasting. Mmmm… green tea and cherries and the cigarette-and-whiskey flavor of _Sanzo_. Goku felt the monk tilt his head for a better fit and as the mouth beneath his opened more he pushed in further, skimming along teeth and mapping out the roof of Sanzo's mouth. Low moans rose from both throats in a two-part chord that sent a shiver down Goku's spine.

Goku gasped as an answering tongue pushed past his and started its own explorations. Sanzo's tongue was hot and wet and was thrusting against his own, almost like they were sparring. Goku's pulse was pounding in his ears; heat was rushing all through his body. This was so awesome… he was kissing Sanzo and Sanzo was kissing him _back_.

Goku's free hand came up to slide into golden hair, rough fingers threading through the silky strands. He lifted his mouth from the monk's and ran a slow trail of nips and kisses along a pale, angular jawline. He heard Sanzo drag in a ragged breath as the kiss trail ended at his ear, and the teen nipped at his earlobe, sucking hungrily. "Fuck, Goku!"

Releasing Sanzo's earlobe, Goku leaned back and the two stared at each other, their uneven breaths mingling between them. Sanzo's eyes were so dark that there was hardly any purple visible, and his lips still glistened from Goku's kisses. Goku could hardly believe that it was his kisses that made the monk look so beautiful, and with a soft groan he untangled his fingers from Sanzo's hair and brushed a callused fingertip across those swollen, wet lips. "Saaanzo."

The hand that he had been holding against his chest suddenly shot up out of his grasp and gripped his neck. Goku's eyes went wide with surprise. "S-Sanzo! You're able to move your arm! How long have ya been able ta do that?"

A smirk played on the monk's lips. "Wouldn't you like to know." Sanzo's thumb slid slowly over Goku's kiss-swollen lips, and then his hand snaked behind Goku's head to pull him back in for a bruising kiss. "You," he hissed against the boy's eager mouth, "are so dead when the rest of me is able to move."


End file.
